


Не притворяйся

by hespify



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hespify/pseuds/hespify
Summary: — Не надо, — тихо говорит Джехён. — Камеры.Тэён разок дает Джехёну по заднице. Останавливается, когда слышит громкий вдох, чувствует, как его мягко берут за руку, а потом отпускают — над этим он задумается позже, — и резко бьет Джехёна по заднице еще пять раз, а потом уходит к себе.Короче, все начинается, когда Тэён обнаруживает, что Джехёну нравится спанкинг.





	Не притворяйся

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [don't pretend like you don't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116874) by [orenji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenji/pseuds/orenji). 



> Спасибо за помощь и редактуру прекрасной [jaejandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejandra/pseuds/jaejandra) ♥  
> Копия на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7131296)

Тэён следит за Джехёном через всю комнату. К счастью, уже наступило утро; ночью Тэён никак не мог заснуть, он думал о Джехёне. Ребята готовятся: одеваются и умываются. Джехён еще сонный: у него взъерошены волосы и опухло лицо. Он без рубашки, и Тэён бесстыже рассматривает белую кожу. Если он слегка шлепнет Джехёна, кожа у того загорится ярко-красным. Его задница наверняка очень бледная. А значит, на ней заполыхает пожар.

Тэён сглатывает слюну и одевается сам.

***

На что готов Тэён? Джехён стоит рядом, его плечи расслаблены, а ноги согнуты в коленях. Тэён прячет руки в карманах: у него от нетерпения чешутся пальцы. Он поворачивается направо и разглядывает профиль Джехёна: бледная кожа контрастирует с длинными темными ресницами. Тэён смотрит вперед, стараясь вникнуть в то, что им объясняет продюсер. Он нервничает, хотя для этого нет причин — они просто друзья. Лучшие друзья, и точка.

Тэён глубоко вздыхает. Спокойно вынимает руку из кармана и тянется прямо к заднице Джехёна. Он ждет. После какой-то реплики (он не знает, какой, потому что больше не слушает) ребята заливаются оглушительным смехом, и он резко шлепает, и так и не отнимает руку, чтобы приглушить звук удара. Джехён тут же едва слышно стонет, приоткрыв губы и хлопая ресницами.

Черт.

Никто и глазом не моргает. Похоже, прокатило. Тэён не убирает руку сразу, он ждет, пока Джехён откроет глаза, а потом уже прячет ладонь в карман. Джехён глядит на него блестящими глазами, но молчит. Ни вопросов, ни вспышки гнева — а значит, Тэёну не за что извиняться. 

У Джехёна влажные, яркие губы и едва заметный румянец на щеках. 

Тэён не смотрит на него весь день.

***

Джехён теперь пялится на него предостаточно. Иногда он взглядом чуть не прожигает дыру у него на лице. Это скорее странно, чем неприятно. Такое ощущение, что Джехён ждет чего-то. Объяснений со стороны Тэёна? Или же…

Быть такого не может.

***

Или может. Джехён не любит ходить по общаге в джинсах. И при обычных обстоятельствах — а нынешнюю ситуацию обычной язык не повернется назвать — он бы давно напялил спортивные штаны. Но в джинсах его задница смотрится зашибись, и ему об этом, скорее всего, известно. Хотя Тэён, наверное, проецирует. Как бы там ни было, затянутая в джинсу задница Джехёна выглядит обалденно, и Тэёну вроде бы хочется ее шлепнуть.

Совсем чуть-чуть. 

— Тебе в них разве удобно? — спрашивает Тэён. 

Джехён как раз наклонился, чтобы поднять что-то с пола. Тэён шумно сглатывает.

— Норм, они мягкие — отвечает Джехён, взъерошивая волосы.

Потом задумчиво похлопывает по бедру.

— Да, — Тэён смотрит вниз. — Точно.

***

Тэён не назвал бы это все сексуальной неудовлетворенностью, потому что не воспринимает Джехёна _так_.

Окей, это вранье. Он не воспринимал Джехёна так раньше, но сейчас все по-другому. Тэён видит полоску голого живота, когда Джехён потягивается. Тэён совершенно точно видит, что у Джехёна сползли штаны на тренировке, бесстыже демонстрируя нижнее белье.

Они не говорят об этом.

В воздухе проскакивает искра — но все делают вид, что ничего не случилось. Тэён хочет прикоснуться к Джехёну — но идет в душ. 

На людях они держатся за руки, в машине садятся рядом, делают вид, что все хорошо.

Наедине друг с другом они боятся дышать.

Все нормально.

***

На самом деле — нет.

Сегодня утром Джехён чистит зубы в одних боксерах. Да за такое сажать надо.

Тэён становится рядом с ним. Он тянется за зубной щеткой в тот самый момент, когда Джехён наклоняется над раковиной, чтобы сплюнуть. Тэён этого не планировал, совершенно точно не планировал, да и зачем бы ему что-то планировать?

Тэён так давно не касался…

Отставить, прекратить. 

Тэён, к сожалению, не контролирует свое зрение.

Ой. У Джехёна на спине ямочки.

Да блядь.

Тэён тянется, чтобы шлепнуть Джехёна по заднице, их кожу почти ничто не разделяет, ягодицы Джехёна мягко пружинят под его ладонью, и он сейчас точно, блядь, вскроется. 

Джехён вздрагивает и хватается за раковину, бросает на Тэёна взгляд из-под ресниц.

Черт, черт, черт! Сказать что-то? Или так и пялиться в тишине друг на друга, и не убирать руку? Тэён открывает, потом закрывает рот, понимая, что сказать ему абсолютно нечего. Он с неохотой разрывает зрительный контакт и убирает руку обратно.

Тэён никогда не хотел умереть, но сейчас эта идея — не жить и вообще не дышать — кажется ему крайне привлекательной.

— Тебе нравится? — тихо спрашивает Джехён, и атмосфера меняется. 

«А тебе нравится, когда я это делаю?» — Тэён рассматривает Джехёна в отражении.

— Не знаю, — честно отвечает Тэён, хватая пасту. Он выдавливает на щетку слишком много — дрожит рука. — Я просто… мы друзья. Дурака валяем.

— Ты же знаешь, что я…

— Что ты что? — Тэён оборачивается к Джехёну.

Тот выглядит взволнованно: с силой закусывает нижнюю губу, а грудь и уши залились румянцем. Он выдыхает через нос, а потом облизывает опухшие губы, и Тэён тут же начинает пялиться на его язык.

— Ты все знаешь, — говорит Джехён низким голосом, его глаза полуприкрыты. — Не притворяйся.

— Я не имею ни малейшего, блядь, понятия, о чем ты.

Это неправда, но Тэён не хочет быть прав. 

— Сделай еще.

— Что? — Тэён роняет щетку в раковину.

Джехён придвигается ближе, обдавая Тэёна теплом кровати: он недавно проснулся. Он вкусно пахнет, наверное, вечером принимал душ. Его стройное светлое тело так близко, что…

— Пожалуйста, — просит Джехён, снова облизывая губы, и Тэён просто не может не пялиться.

— Зачем? — шепчет Тэён. — Тебе нравится?

Джехён не отвечает, он смотрит себе под ноги и слегка вздрагивает. Он краснеет всем телом. Он ужасно смущен. Тэён, нахуй, в шоке.

Это сцена прямиком из порнухи и, по совместительству, ожившая эротическая фантазия Тэёна. Просто в них раньше никогда не фигурировал Джехён.

Чушь, фигурировал — и неоднократно. Но никогда — _так_.

— Как… сколько? — Тэён сильно запинается. 

Что он вообще несет?

Он поверить не может, что все это наяву. Они друзья, они в одной группе, впереди — годы работы вместе. Какого хрена — блядь, почему?.. У Тэёна дергаются пальцы, он сейчас ебнется в обморок. Его сердце стучит в груди, с гулом отдаваясь в ушах.

Джехён занят руками и даже не поднимает взгляд. Тэёну пиздец.

— Одного будет достаточно, — отвечает Джехён.

Тэён делает глубокий вдох. И зачем столько лет вкалывать как трейни, чтобы все равно оказаться не готовым? Он старается не думать — по крайней мере, не прямо сейчас, ведь прошло так много времени — и дает телу собой руководить. Он тянется за спину Джехёну — другу, коллеге, _донсэну_ — и аккуратно кладет руку на задницу. Задница у Джехёна крепкая, чуть округлая, не слишком большая. Ягодица идеально ложится Тэёну в ладонь.

Джехён протяжно вздыхает.

— Можно?

— Да, — шепчет он.

Тэён заносит руку, считает до трех. Один — что, блядь, происходит. Два — как после этого, блядь, все снова станет нормальным. Три — какой же Джехён охуенный. Он хлестко дает Джехёну по заднице. Звук разносится по ванной. Джехён вопит и валится на Тэёна. Его руки оказываются зажаты между телами. Тэён обнимает Джехёна за талию, а ладонь ужасно щиплет.

— Тебе это нравится, — изумлен Тэён. — Тебе это очень нравится.

— Да, — Джехён, чуть задыхаясь, говорит Тэёну прямо в шею, и у того бегут мурашки по коже. — И ты это уже знал.

Тэён выдыхает через нос.

— Ты хочешь… — Он делает паузу. — Ты хочешь еще…

— Да, — перебивает Джехён, касаясь шеи Тэёна губами. Слишком легко для поцелуя, слишком очевидно для случайности. Тэён свихнется. 

— Да, хён, пожалуйста.

***

Итак, это входит в привычку. Этому нет названия, и это вовсе не странно. Нет, первые пару раз это было пиздец странно — но и невыносимо круто.

Сейчас уже не странно — хотя степень крутости не упала.

Иногда Тэён шлепает Джехёна, только и всего.

***

Дверь в спальню закрыта, и больше никого из одногруппников в общежитии нет. Они одни на постели Тэёна, и Джехён ерзает у того на коленях.

На Джехёне только футболка. Его задница голая, красивая, мягкая и _ужасно_ розовая. Он сжимается, хотя Тэён и велел ему этого не делать. В качестве наказания Тэён четко и резко шлепает по правой ягодице. Кожа вся в ярко-красных пятнах, вот-вот появятся синяки. 

— Блядь, — стонет Джехён, прижимаясь мокрыми губами к простыне. Он приподнимает задницу и слегка ерзает — хочет еще.

— Джехён, хватит, — твердо говорит Тэён. — Синяки останутся.

— Пожалуйста, — тихо умоляет Джехён. — Пожалуйста, еще парочку.

— Джехён…

— Хён, — ноет тот, поворачивая голову в попытке установить зрительный контакт. У него раскраснелись щеки, а из раскрытого рта высунут язык. Он такой вытраханный.

— Пять, — сдается Тэён.

Джехён закусывает губу.

Тэён складывает ладонь лодочкой и бьет быстро и резко, то по правой, то по левой. Ягодицы краснеют под его рукой, мягко пружинят и дергаются от каждого удара. Последний — и Джехён давится слюной, непрерывно ерзая. Он утыкается твердым членом Тэёну в бедро.

Такое случается довольно часто. Обычно Джехён извиняется и убегает, чтобы разобраться с проблемой, а Тэён остается в одиночестве и стыдливо себе отдрачивает. Но сегодня Джехён не двигается. Может, Тэён перестарался? Он виновато смотрит на покрасневшую и кожу со следами его ладони — алый постепенно становится лиловым. Тэён нежно массирует это место, и Джехён дрожит. У него — у них обоих — встает сильнее.

— Ты в порядке? — волнуется Тэён. — Я перестарался?

— Нет, — хрипит Джехён, — Нет, все было… все было хорошо.

Тэён замирает. Не то чтобы… не то чтобы они не сожгли все мосты. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я… — он делает паузу и облизывается. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог?

Джехён долго не отвечает.

— Не обязательно.

— Я хочу, — тут же говорит Тэён.

Джехён молчит.

— Перевернись на спину, — голос Тэёна не дрожит, хотя он предполагал обратное.

Джехён не двигается. Тэён шлепает его по бедру. Джехён вскрикивает и молча скатывается с коленей Тэёна. Он приземляется на спину, раскидывая ноги, и его стояк пачкает живот. Волосы Джехёна влажные от пота, и темные завитки резко контрастируют с простыней Тэёна.

Он прекрасен.

— Я слегка стесняюсь, — краснеет он под взглядом Тэёна.

Тэён недоверчиво смеется.

— Несмотря на то, что я тебя шлепал?

Джехён открывает и закрывает рот.

— Я просто… я не… ты не обязан.

— Но я правда, правда, — шепчет Тэён и осторожно тянется к члену Джехёна, — хочу.

Джехён тут же толкает членом ему в ладонь, закрывая рот рукой, и Тэён считает это хорошим знаком. Член Джехёна горячий и тяжелый на ощупь. Это приятное ощущение, и происходящее кажется правильным, как бы странно это ни звучало. Тэён никогда не думал, что будет дрочить парню и испытывать удовольствие, но когда дело касается Джехёна…

С Джехёном все превращается в гребаный хаос.

Но, может быть, это и хорошо.

Большим пальцем Тэён массирует головку, раскатывая выступившую смазку по всему члену. Этого мало. Он выпускает Джехёна и плюет на руку, а затем снова берет член, мягко скользя рукой — это очень хорошо. Джехён кусает его за руку, ерзая по кровати, и подбрасывает бедра.

— Я хочу тебя услышать, — говорит Тэён.

Почему-то Джехён подчиняется, и это заводит Тэёна больше, чем следует.

Его вздохи и стоны куда слаще сейчас, не заглушенные рукой или простыней. Он издает их громко, с придыханием и страстно, что Тэён теряется. Не должно быть так, ведь они оба парни.

Но вся эта херня совершенно не имеет значения, когда Тэён отдрачивает Джехёну, и тот бессвязно умоляет и благодарит, и уж тем более не когда у самого Тэёна встает так сильно.

Тэён ведет по вене кончиком ногтя, и Джехён вздрагивает, у него трясутся ноги.

— Хён, — выдыхает он.

— Да? — Тэёну тоже чуть не хватает воздуха.

— Ты можешь?.. — кажется, Джехён не в состоянии подобрать слова — ведь Тэён сжимает член крепче и быстрее двигает рукой. Джехён чуть слышно издает недовольный звук, а потом хватает Тэёна за лицо и тянет вверх так, что их носы соприкасаются, а губы оказываются на расстоянии миллиметра друг от друга.

— Да, — отвечает Тэён. — Могу.

Он прижимается к Джехёну губами, и поцелуй выходит мокрым — языки и слюна. Это грязно и слегка шлюховато. Член Тэёна натягивает штаны — стоит аж до боли.

Джехён коротко постанывает и скулит прямо Тэёну в рот и вращает бедрами в такт движениям его руки. Он со вздохом отстраняется, глотая воздух, и горячо дышит Тэёну в шею. Тэён с трудом подавляет дрожь.

— Я почти, — говорит Джехён хрипло, закрывая глаза.

— Кончи для меня, — подбадривает Тэён и отстраняется.

Он впитывает вид вытраханного Джехёна, лежащего в его постели. Тэён дразнит пальцами головку члена, сжимает и чуть щиплет, а потом дрочит жестко, на грани боли. Но кажется, Джехёну это нравится, и даже очень — он подгибает пальцы ног, открывает рот в беззвучном крике, изгибает спину идеальной дугой — и кончает горячо и много, Тэёну на руку и немного себе на живот.

Тэён продолжает гладить Джехёна, зачарованно наблюдая, как тот приходит в себя, жадно дыша. Несколько секунд — и он почти выравнивает дыхание. Джехён поднимает веки. Карие глаза блестят, почти остекленели.

— Порядок? — спрашивает Тэён и тянется за салфеткой. Он вытирает сначала свою руку, а потом живот Джехёна и терпеливо ждет, пока тот придет в себя.

— Это было… — Джехён качает головой и улыбается себе в руку.

Тэён чувствует растущую в груди гордость. Он выбрасывает салфетку и ерзает, бедром прижимаясь к ноге Джехёна. Тот мгновенно оживляется.

— У тебя стоит.

— Ага, — признает Тэён, потирая шею и устраиваясь поудобнее. — Не волнуйся. Я позабочусь…

— Нет, — Джехён приподнимается на локтях, а его член опадает. — Дай мне.

— Ты мне ничего не…

— Хён, — он толкает Тэёна спиной на кровать, — я этого хочу.

Джехён расстегивает ему штаны с изяществом, удивительным для человека, который только что выглядел мертвым. Он стягивает штаны и боксеры Тэёна, и тот помогает сбросить их окончательно. Члену холодно, и Тэён шипит сквозь зубы.

Джехён разводит ему ноги, и Тэён подчиняется. Он чувствует себя странно уязвимо и чуть неловко. Член стоит как каменный.

Несколько мгновений Джехён пристально его рассматривает, и Тэён вдруг понимает, почему тот сам смущался.

Джехён чуть колеблется, а затем берет член Тэёна в руку. Тэён закусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы не застонать.

— Большой, — Джехён облизывает губы.

Твою мать.

— Можно мне… — Джехён опускает голову. — Я этого никогда не делал, но можно мне, эм…

— Да, — в ту же секунду отвечает Тэён. — О Боже, да.

Джехён смущенно улыбается, будто все нормально.

Уже с высунутым языком он наклоняется и берет головку в рот. В этот раз Тэён стонет, не в силах сдержаться. Он тут же хватает Джехёна за влажные волосы и мягко направляет, запутавшись пальцами в волосах. Джехён двигается медленно и осторожно, как будто пытается нащупать болезненные точки, а потом уже пробовать что-то рискованное.

Так он поступает везде и всегда.

Джехён втягивает щеки и мягко сосет, покрасневшие и влажные от слюны губы обхватывают член, и он заглатывает глубже. Это его первый раз — несколько раз он задевает член зубами, но Тэён только шипит, и Джехён ловит на лету. Он быстро привыкает и постигает тонкости — низко рычит, создавая вибрацию, после чего Тэён не может сдержать стон, или сосет так медленно, как может, и расслабляет горло, чтобы взять глубже.

Рот у Джехёна теплый и влажный. А еще Джехён крайне полон энтузиазма, мать его. Он качает головой вниз-вверх, он издает настолько неприличные звуки, что Тэёну сносит башню. Он изо всех сил пытается не толкаться Джехёну в рот, хотя тот крепко вцепился в его бедра, и это помогает.

Тэён стискивает волосы Джехёна и издает влажный хрип, когда тот особенно сильно сосет головку, проводя языком по входу. Он отстраняется, проходясь по венам, а потом облизывает член расслабленным языком. Джехён делает такое — такое! — он точно узнал это из порно, иначе какого хрена?.. Он держит член Тэёна за основание и шлепает им по щеке, мягко усмехаясь.

Господи блядский Боже Иисусе Христе.

Джехён снова берет член в рот и убирает с бедра Тэёна руку, чтобы захватить то, до чего не достает ртом. Отстраняется и сплевывает в ладонь, оглаживает Тэёна раз, два, три — и снова берет в рот. Тэён издает слабый писк.

Он отпускает волосы Джехёна и гладит того по щеке большим пальцем. Джехён смотрит на него из-под ресниц и при этом выглядит настолько сексуально, что у Тэёна отказывают все внутренние системы.

Знакомый жар нарастает у него внизу живота, распрямляясь в пружину. Тэён слабо отталкивает Джехёна, пытаясь обрести голос.

— Д-Джехён, — охает Тэён, когда тот принимается сосать быстрее и сильнее. Он становится смелее, облизывает член, и слюна капает ему на подбородок. 

Блядь. Блядь!

— Я так кончу, — лихорадочно предупреждает Тэён.

Джехён пытается что-то сказать, но не получается, он только создает вибрации вокруг члена Тэёна. Джехён не отстраняется, а складывает руки у себя за спиной. И черт побери Тэёна, если он видел в жизни что-то горячее. Тэён снова пытается его предупредить, но вместо этого издает утробный стон, и по всему его телу взрывается тепло. Он закрывает глаза и видит звезды, его спина пылает, и, пока Джехён глотает сперму, он полностью цепенеет на несколько самых длинных в жизни секунд.

Тэён приходит в себя после оргазма и едва замечает, как Джехён отстраняется. Пошевелиться Тэён еще не может. Он просто лежит и с минуту дышит ртом, и уже потом приходит в себя. Тэён медленно открывает глаза — на несколько мгновений зрение расплывается — и видит довольного Джехёна, который вытирает рот.

— Иди сюда, — говорит Тэён и за воротник футболки тянет Джехёна, чтобы поцеловать.

Джехён издает удивленный звук, и Тэён чувствует вкус своей спермы у него на языке. Немного дурацки, но оно того стоит.

Потому что это Джехён.

И, может быть, Тэён немного попал.

Совсем чуть-чуть.

***

Они становятся смелее. Иногда Тэён шепчет Джехёну на ухо, как сильно он его потом отшлепает, какой он нехороший мальчик. Теперь пошлости даются Тэёну легко, ведь Джехён их большой фанат. Иногда Джехён сидит на коленях у Тэёна и вжимается в него задницей на виду у всех остальных участников с совершенно невозмутимым видом. Наедине Тэён с силой прижимает Джехёна к стене, зацеловывая до потери пульса.

— Это… — стонет Джехён, пока Тэён ставит засос на его шее. — Мы поступаем неправильно?

Тэён не колеблется ни секунды:

— Мне плевать.

***

— Интересно, почему тебе так заходит, — бормочет Тэён, оглаживая гладкую, чистую кожу ягодиц Джехёна, а затем легонько шлепает для начала. По коже тут же расплывается бледно-розовое пятно в форме его руки.

— Тебя это тоже заводит, — ухмыляется Джехён, и с этим не поспоришь.

Так что Тэён обуздывает порыв хлестко отшлепать Джехёна по заднице, пока тот не будет молить об оргазме.

Это всегда прикольно.

***

— Ты когда-нибудь... — Джехён колеблется и переминается с ноги на ногу.

— Что? — поднимает бровь Тэён.

— Ты когда-нибудь хотел зайти дальше? — выпаливает Джехён, широко распахнув глаза. — В смысле, дальше, чем обычно у нас с тобой.

Тэён недоуменно хмурит брови, а потом до него доходит, и у него краснеют уши.

— А… ты?

— Когда ты… когда ты меня шлепаешь, — начинает Джехён с ярко-красным лицом, — Я, ну… Я представляю, каково быть заполненным…

О Боже мой блядский.

Тэён даже не дает ему закончить.

***

— Ох ебать, — медленно говорит Тэён, восхищенно наблюдая за тем, как член погружается в тесную, жаркую задницу Джехёна. Они долго готовились, а Джехён растягивал себя пальцами, еще до. Тэён чуть не кончил, особенно когда тот с пылающими щеками признался, как много раз это делал, представляя себе Тэёна. Тэён шлепал его по руке, чтобы попробовать самому, глядя, как Джехён по костяшки насаживается на три его пальца. Несмотря на все это, Тэён с трудом в него входит.

Джехён лежит лицом вниз, задницей кверху. Мышцы его спины напрягаются и расслабляются, и он высоко стонет, когда Тэён входит до конца. Задница Джехёна медленно бледнеет в цвете, но допустить это Тэён не может. Да и не то чтобы сам Джехён жаловался.

Одной рукой Тэён сильнее сжимает Джехёна за бедро, а другой скользит по спине вниз, останавливаясь на ягодицах.

— Ты этого хочешь? — мягко спрашивает Тэён. — Хочешь меня?

— Да, — шепчет Джехён, толкаясь задницей навстречу. — Я хочу все.

Тэён заносит руку и жестко ударяет ладонью по левой ягодице. Она колышется, и кожа окрашивается в розовый оттенок. Джехён стонет и снова толкается навстречу, виляя бедрами. Тэён шлепает то по правой, то по левой ягодице, замедляя и ускоряя темп. От усилий у него покалывает рука, а Джехён, едва дыша, просит еще.

Когда Джехён начинает задыхаться и стискивает простынь до белых костяшек, Тэён вытаскивает член, оставляя внутри только головку — а затем засаживает снова. Он громко стонет, и Джехён давится, сжимаясь вокруг него. Тэён больше не может сдерживаться, он просто…

Он склоняется над спиной Джехёна и в качестве извинения мокро целует в шею, а затем выпрямляется и начинает быстро и жестко трахать его податливое тело. Тэён так сильно стискивает бедро Джехёна, что останутся синяки. Другой рукой он шлепает задницу Джехёна, толкаясь внутрь на каждый. Джехён так громко ловит воздух ртом, что Тэён боится, что делает ему больно. Но Джехён лишь стонет без остановки: «Еще, еще, еще», — словно мантру, отчаянно вцепившись в простынь. Его лопатки выглядят напряженными до боли.

— Ты прекрасен, — говорит Тэён.

Кажется, что больше ударов Джехён не вынесет, и Тэён ложится на него и берет в руку его член. 

Джехён опирается на локти и оборачивается, прижимаясь к Тэёну губами в беспорядочном поцелуе. Их губы едва касаются, и они скорее дышат друг другу в рот. Тэён прислоняется к шее Джехёна и продолжает его трахать, покачивая бедрами. Чуть погодя он замедляется, волнуясь, что кончит первым.

Тэён совсем чуть-чуть меняет позицию, и Джехён вскрикивает, подаваясь навстречу, в ритм толчков Тэёна быстро и бесстыдно.

— Здесь, — выдыхает Джехён, — здесь, здесь, пожалуйста, я почти… почти.

Тэён снова и снова вбивается в эту точку, быстро и беспорядочно надрачивая Джехёну — как тот любит. Он не дразнит — слишком близок к разрядке, — но покусывает ухо Джехёна и твердо говорит:

— Кончи для меня.

Джехён задущенно вскрикивает и послушно кивает. Несколько горячих, грязных словечек ему на ухо, немного болезненное прикосновение к головке, один, два три толчка — и Джехён с тихим стоном кончает Тэёну в руку, сжимаясь так сильно, что и Тэён почти взрывается.

Тэён вытаскивает член из чувствительного тела Джехёна и переворачивает того на спину. Джехён выглядит обалделым, затраханным — и прекрасным. Тэён снимает презерватив и седлает бедра Джехёна, быстро и грубо себе отдрачивая. У Джехёна красные губы, и он так смотрит на Тэёна влажными глазами, что много времени это не занимает. У Тэёна закатываются глаза, за веками взрывается фейерверк, и он кончает Джехёну на грудь.

Тэён без сил валится на Джехёна, и она оба пытаются выровнять дыхание. Джехён чуть ворчит, и через несколько секунд Тэён скатывается с него с неохотой. Он тянется за салфетками, чтобы вытереть Джехёна, — они на прикроватном столике. Тот мягкий и податливый и едва не отрубается, пока Тэён приводит в порядок их обоих.

Тэён выгибается, чтобы выбросить салфетку. Он поворачивается обратно, и его тут же затягивают в чувственный, теплый и мягкий поцелуй.

— Хорошо? — тихо спрашивает Тэён.

— Потрясно, — бормочет Джехён.

У него на щеках ямочки, и он прижимается к боку Тэёна, 

Тогда Тэён натягивает на них одеяло и предупреждает Джехёна, что засыпать нельзя, ведь их могут обнаружить. Тэён задается вопросом, кто, блядь… кто они?

Джехён целует его чуть повыше сердца, и Тэён влюбляется чуть сильнее.

***

— Мы просто помогаем друг другу сбросить напряжение? — спрашивает Тэён.

Джехён встречается с ним взглядом в отражении. В его руке зубная щетка, а во рту — пена.

— Что? — неразборчиво произносит он.

— Ты… — Тэён колеблется. Это прозвучит ужасно, но он не в силах справиться с сомнениями. — Ты же ну, не просто… используешь меня, верно? Для своих э-э-э… нужд.

Джехён сплевывает пасту и закрывает кран.

— Как ты… — он смеется почти недоверчиво. — Как ты вообще до этого додумался?

— Не знаю, — Тэён смущенно пожимает плечами. У него краснеет шея. — Я просто… волновался. Мы же близки. Я твой хён, ты мой донсэн. Я бы не хотел… я знаю, каково совершать ошибки, которые нельзя исправить.

В глазах Джехёна что-то загорается, может быть, осознание. Тэён не уверен, слишком нервничает.

— Ты не ошибка, — мягко говорит Джехён, поворачиваясь к Тэёну лицом.

— А что было вначале? — у Тэёна вспотели ладони, и он запинается. — Когда я просто. Когда мы ничего такого не делали. Сп-спанкинг. Только он. Это было… ну то есть… я ведь согласился сам, ты поэтому остался? Мы бы — если бы не это, мы бы все равно оказались здесь и сейчас, просто в смысле… Я знаю, что я не был в курсе, пока это все не началось, но э-э-э, если бы просто… мы бы не сошлись? Если бы не это?

— Ты так, — Джехён движется Тэёну навстречу, — мало в меня веришь.

Повисает пауза.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты о чем-то жалел, — тихо признает Тэён, — потому что я… я уже слишком глубоко увяз.

— Ты так говоришь, будто я не увяз с самого начала, — Джехён придвигается ближе и зарывается пальцами Тэёну в волосы.

— Правда? — Тэён легко и свободно обнимает Джехёна за талию.

— Не притворяйся, что не знал. — Джехён улыбается, и в уголках глаз у него собираются морщинки.

Тэён позволяет себе улыбку.

— Ладно, — говорит он, — хорошо.

И все становится чуточку лучше.


End file.
